From Ashes We Rise
by ScarlettaLove
Summary: It has been one year after the Battle of Hogwarts and George struggles with the lost of his brother.


**Mostly everything on here is obviously owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If I did own the Harry Potter series, many people would still be alive and Umbridge would be dead. So yeah... this is my first fanfic and my first disclaimer. Hope it pleases everyone.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Fred,

It has been a year since you left me. An entire year since the Battle of Hogwarts. One whole year after May 2nd. I still can't believe it. Actually, I think I refuse to believe it.

I'm still hoping that I will wake up one morning and you will be there laughing. That this past year has been nothing more than a horrid nightmare. That I will see you again. See you smiling and laughing and joking. How I always saw you.

As I write I am on your grave. It's a rather nice one at that, in case you were wondering. Mum and Dad went all out on it, I paid for most of it though. I couldn't let them pay for it, with what little they had and it was right after the way. They needed something to help them get back on their feet and really I didn't mind; it was our money after all and now it seems like I have too much for one.

The shop is still open, though not many people come here nowadays. I hear it's because of me. The way people look at me- or maybe I should say not look at me. Everyone hates making eye contact like they are afraid they will make me cry if our eyes meet. Even our family feels awkward around me, I can tell.

I blew up on them the other week. I was invited over to the Burrow for dinner. The first time since you left, actually. Everyone was there, even Harry and Hermione, but it seemed as though I wasn't. They got quiet when I walked into a room and then I finally found out why. They thought I should get help. Said it wasn't normal I should be acting like this. I knew I shouldn't have, but I got into a fight with everyone there and stormed out. I haven't talked to any of them since.

It's not their fault I know. They want what's best for me and maybe their right. I look like crap now a days... Though, I would still say I am the better looking twin.

I don't know where I am going with this letter, it's not like you will ever read it. Maybe it's more for me than you. Hmm. I don't know. After a year, it just feels right to be writing this. So that's what I'm doing.

I'm really afraid I will be meeting our family here soon. Of course, they will come pay their respects to you today, I am certain of that. I really don't want to see them. It will be exstreamly awkward after our last encounter, but I can't find a way to apologize.

What am I doing with my life Fred? I don't talk to Lee anymore, no matter how many owls he sent me. I'm on the same path with our family. Hell, even Angelina tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't answer the door. I hear she isn't handling things well, but better than me.

I can't stand it anymore! Everyone knows I am a distaster. I just want this nightmare to be over, Fred. I need you back here. You belong here, not in some hole or I have to be there. We haven't been seperated since birth, most people didn't even think it was possible! But this last year. This last year has been Hell. I never believed in Hell before but I think maybe I was the one whole died and this is my punishment for everything we did.

I don't know anything anymore Fred. I just need you here.

I don't want to continue living. I don't want to see the looks people give me. I don't want to wake up every morning and look across the room the the empty bed. I just can't any more Fred.

If it was really up to me, I would have been in the ground next to you a year ago, but I know you wouldn't want that. I know you would want me to say strong and keep living for the both of us, but I don't think I can do that. I don't want to fail you though Fred. I'm going try though now.

Writing this letter has made me realize how pathetic I am. How selfish and uncaring. I'm going to try and live for you Fred and for no one else. You deserve to be here. You deserve it more than anything else, but I guess fate had different plans. I am going to live for you, so no one forgets you. So I can keep your memory alive. I'm going to try Fred, but I can't make any promises.

It still hurts. It hurts every day. You have no idea, but I know what you want, so I will try. It's been a year. I lived a year of my life trying to escape the truth, but maybe I should embrace it. You're never coming back Fred, but that doesn't mean your gone. You will never be gone.

I guess that's all I wanted to say. This letter is going to be buried here, so it will be close to you and who knows, maybe I will write another one of these next year.

I miss you buddy, but I know Fred, that we will be together soon enough.

-George.


End file.
